The Age of Brutality
by Doomstar87
Summary: My retelling of Brutal Legend. Well this story is about another Warrior of Metal who was transported to the Age of Metal...30 years ago! Fan- Made Pre-Sequel to Brutal Legend.


Ernst Valcourt

1/25/16

 **The Age of Brutality**

You know of the awesome tale of Eddie Riggs, Riggnarok's Son? Who was transported to the Age of Metal with a Blood offering in the Belt of Ormagodden's mouth? The Half-Demon, child of Succoria, "The White-Winged Death" was sent to that world to finish his Father's mission. To wage war against the Demons, teach the secrets of Metal to humans, and free the Brutal land from the claws of Emperor Doviculus? Well after he decapitated( DECAPITATION!) the Demon lord, Save his love, Ophelia from the Sea (Lake really) of Black Tears and claimed a great Victory for humanity as they've finally earned genuine freedom from the Tainted Coil hierachy.

 _For now, anyways._

But now Eddie Riggs has helped the armies of _Ironheade_ win a grand battle so for now there is peace. But the **Brutal Earth** is FAR from normal, where abnormality _Is normal, the wilderness is Insane._ It's inhabitants are intriguing but unpredictable. and the Gods have relics and magics that even the Daemons have never seen before! we've never seen. In the end from all the hard work and sacrifices made, Ironheade has only won one grand Battle, but they haven't won the Great War against the many enemies of Brutal Earth. _Emperor_ _Doviculus_ was a Powerful Demon lord, but he was just _one_ Demon King compared to the many other, grander and even _more_ nightmarish Demon hierachies, the Doom lands still have many mysteries that've been neglected, the Drowning Doom are leaderless, but we shouldn't underestimate them. New frightening leaders have been spawned from the very sea that created Drowned Ophelia, and to them their "queen" became a martyr to them after her "death".

So for now while our Badass awesome Roadie and his band have most certainly earned some R&R in their part of the Brutal world.

Let's look out into the Age of Metal where _another_ warrior of Ormagodden, who's transported to an entirely _new_ continent on the Continent. That's right, New Hero summoned by _a different_ Metal God, NEW characters! along with some returning OLD characters, New Villians! and fantastic, terrifying Discoveries happening in old Continents. The Darkness will always bring about new, twisted creatures of Evil. But where Darkness thrives, Light will always shine, same vice versa. As our hero struggles with the demonic darkness inside him. This tale will have quite the twists and turns. As our Hero of Metal struggles with the Devil inside him, will this Hero Resist the temptations of Darkness with Light as his mind devolves to the Brutal Earth, and the mass slaughter in this Hellish war of Man .vs. Daemon. Or will he manipulated by the Daemon hordes to surrender to the Darkness, betray Humanity and become their new King in the Hierachy. It's his choice what he turns to after all, not ours. We can only pray to Ormagodden that things turn toward Hope.

 ** _This is his story_.  
**

 **Author's notes : this story came from my desire for Brutal legend with a more.."Down to Earth" protagonist. Don''t worry I love Eddie and everyone else in Brutal legend as much as all the hardcore fans, some might make a cameo in some chapters. Mentions of Dethklok and Klokateers. I don't Own Brutal Legend or am i associated with Double Fine. This story is Just my Tribute to their awesome video game. Thank you Double Fine.**

 **Any Band names, musics that I've written are just for the story's sake.**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Long Island,**

Hofstra University,

 **11:25am**

"Mr. Zentaru! the proffesor called out to a peticular student who was sitting at the fourth row of seats at the far right. The man known He was listening to some music (specifically Machine Head) while scribbling random doodles on his notebook. The college student in questioning suddenly looked surprised and Immediantly put away his iphone and took off his headphones. all his other classmates

Zentaru: Oh, sorry Professor Kneibel, couldn't help myself is all, I've been hyped about this new Metal band called "Machine Head" and I wanted to take a few minutes to listen to them is all.

Prof. Stephanie Knebel: Well be that as it may Zetaru, whatever tastes in music you have is your own buisiness, but can you at least save it for outside afterclass? The last thing I need more than worrying about my cousin's lung cancer operation is the _constant_ nuisance of telling my students to Put. Away. Their. Phones. . Time.

?. Alright i was only keeping myself busy (puts away the Iphone in his backpack, then looks over his notes.

Prof. Knebel: Yes well last time I checked, learining African history sould be the only way to keep busy in my class (sighs, rubs her right temple) anyway class we were talking about the artifacts of the Zulu tribes and...

* * *

 **Zentaru** : _Yeah that's me, name's Thomas 'Malic' Zentaru. I'm the one in the right 4th row, the one with light brown skin, shoulder- length black hair with a 2008 Dethklok black T-shirt (Red) and sleeveless blue jeans button jacket, plus my worn-out but trusty blue jeans and Timberland brown boots. So as you can tell I like to dress in more..unique styles, you know individuality and all that, I even have a classic spiked wristband on my left wrist. But true to heart I'm a ol' fashion Metalhead through and through at least that's what I like to think, I really don't mind listening to music that has a good beat to my liking. I've been a fan of Metal music for at least fou years now. What opend my eyes to the Heavy Metal genre wasn't anything interesting_

 _aone day I was looking up Youtube on my labtop for random videos to listen to and shit, and then my Best friend, Curtis Haril message me on twitter,told me about some band called Amon amarth, so I decided what's the harm, I found one of their songs "Death in Fire" (one of my all-time favorite songs by the way) and just like THAT i was hooked into the Metal community. But i should be honest. I've always had a taste for the more hardcore styles in life. ever since I could_


End file.
